Vitani
Vitani is the daughter of Zira, presumed offspring of Scar, and sister of Nuka and Kovu in Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. She took part in Zira's plan to take over the Pride Lands in hopes to avenge Scar, but when Nuka died, she was one of the lionesses who advanced against Simba's forces. However, touched by Kiara's words of wisdom, she reforms and betrays Zira along with the other lionesses. Trivia *Vitani became the FT's Squad's enemy but reformed at the end of The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Vitani will become Ash Ketchum's enemy but will reform at the end of Ash's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Vitani will become Littlefoot's enemy but will reform at the end of Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Vitani will become Bloom's enemy but will reform at the end of Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. *Vitani will become the Fantasy Adventure Team's enemy but will reform at the end of Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Vitani will become SpongeBob's enemy but will reform at the end of SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Vitani will become Yogi Bear's enemy but will reform at the end of Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Vitani will become the enemy of Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends but will reform at the end of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Vitani will become Roary's enemy but will reform at the end of Roary's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Gallery Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Reformed characters Category:Henchmen Category:Anti heroines Category:The Lion King characters Category:Former villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Cats Category:Scar's recruts Category:Scar's recuts Category:Traitors Category:Lions Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:HEROINES Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Sisters Category:Tomboys Category:Not completely evil. Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroines Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Wives Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:African characters Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Characters Who Work for Villains Category:Predators Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Orphans Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Sonokinetic characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Carnivores Category:Clawed Villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Double Agents Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Feline Villains Category:Feline Heroes Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Disney Villainesses Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Successors Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies